Elsword: tu sa niečo deje divne
by Kimerika
Summary: ahoj všetci toto je moj prvy fanfiction dufam že sa vam bude pačiť :D hlavna posta je Eve a zisti že je kamarati sa divno chovaju


Eve:Code Battle Serph

Aisha:Element Master

Elsword:Lord king

Raven:Blade Master

Rena:Wind Sneaker

Chung:Tactical Trooper

Add:Psychic Tracer

EVE POV:

Bol to ako kazdy normalny den som sa zobudila isla som sa umyt a tak ´(tie veci čo robite rano xD) išla som dole sa narajkovať všetci už boli dole ale nehorili som mnou a nieviem preč sme išli do dungela sme bojovali spoločne ale furt nikdo som mnou nehoril len sem tam Aisha my povedala čo bolo divne. Ked sme vyšli z dugela tak csetci po mne začilali kukať a elsword prehovoril:Eve si vyhodena z čo?lebo si nasod a nemaš čili sa mi hrnuť z oči slzy že čo to povedal.a tu maš tvoje veci lebo už ani nebuš s nami byvať.vrkli mi slzy a zakričala som že vy ste bez citov a utiekla som.

Aisha Pov:

Mysliťe že bude poriadku,lebo bojim sa o nu a chung do toho jej povedal ved je to nasod ona sa vie o seba postarať.aisha smutny vyraz lebo ona bola jej najlepsia kamaratka.

Naspeť k Eve

Jak som utekala tak som sa ocitla na neznamom mieste ale bolo to tu krasne bolo skoro vsetko modre a sami zmenili saty bolo to nieco ako code electra ale o vela krajsie a som si cupla k vode a som furt nemohla uveriť ze ma vyhodili my zas zacali liat do oci slzy a som sa zacala rozpravat s rybickami v jazierku, preco rybicky ma vyhodili co som zla alebo hrozne vyzeram alebo...

Add Pov.

Lezim na trave zrazu pocujem jak nedaleko niekdo rozprava idem to zistit kdo je to na mojom uzemi shovava sa za krikmi ´hhmm je to niaka baba počkať´pozre sa lepšie ´to je eve co tu robi ale je to moja sanca hahaha mysli si´tak idem k nej blišie.

Eve Pov: hhm čo to bolo som počula zašutať kriky sa otočila na druhu stranu.A zrazu hlas

Hej prečo plačeš´ja som sa rycholo nanho otocila a som sa spytala´kdo si?on na mna vypucil oci a povedal ´oni ti o mne nepovedali´nie oni ma vyhodili z gangu´a on´čo?! A preto placeš?

´ano a mi povedali že nemam city a že som nasod´a on´ no to je sila ved jak vydim maš city inak by si neplaka´si myzuva topanky a dava nohy do vody´ah to je dobre aj ti si daj nohy do vody sa ti ulavy´ja no dobre a truhu som sa usmiala. A pochlivili sme sa ukecali ani som nevedela kolko je hodin. pri koncu debati on povedal som Add Kim a ja so volam Eve on sa usmial povedal no ja uz asi pojdem domov a ja na to Add počkaj ja nemam kam isť lebo ma vyhodili z domu a Add na to sa zasmial mi povedal tak dobre budes u mna byvať. Ja som bola tak štastna. Este jedna otazka vieš lietať lebo trohu tak viac byvam ale je to ta ista oblasť je to skoro iste ako toto.´hhm trohu lietať viem´to nestači´´tak on ma zdvyhol v style svadobny a som zacervenala ako ma zdvihol som otocila tvar aby to nevidel´on neboj sa´a sme sa zniesli k nebu bola to krasa tan mesiac všetko a skoro pri Edovom dome povedal Add´sakra sa mi minula mana a ja na to ono to vadi a som sa kukla dolu a bola tam voda,on povedal ze je to problem a sme zacali padať a Add krical Evi chyt sa mojej ruky a som sa chytila jeho ruky a on povedal čo teraz a ja čoo ti nieves co terazzzz a spadli sme do vody

Add Pov : (pod vodou) do rity hm eve msuim ju zahrať tak som ju položil na zem sa hovril Eve zobuť ona sa oni nepohla tak som dal ruky na jej hrudnik som sa pokusal dostať sniej vodu von ja hovorim zobud sa ona furt nic už tu bola jedina možnosť na ktoru som pomyslel že som sa až zacervenal tak som si povedal musim to urobit.

Eve Pov: čo sa deje vidim edovu tvar moc bilisko tak som ho ostrcila a som bola cervena ako paradajka a som išla k edovy bliziešie som sa priblavy dat mu facku ale niako som to nedokazala som sa cela chvela tak som radcej ho objala on ´hhheeeee?!´´ja na to dakujem ze si ma zahranil´on sa usiaml a povedal ´keby som ťa nechal sa utopyť tak zas som sam´slinejšie ma objal´a ja jak je tvoj dom dalek´on ved sme tu´ja tocim hlavu fakt to bol niaky dom(v duchu si myslim co je to za chalana xD). A sme vošli dnu on podal no je to tu male ale utulne. ja som povadala je to tu naderne. Evi nej si hladna´ ano som a moc´ doniesol niake kura a ryžu´dobru chut´dakujem´ Ede prečo si taky ku mne? Lebo aj preto lebo som ti dosť a nie som taka svina ako tvoji byvali kamarati. Ked sme išli spať tak Add mi povedal ´vieš ja mam len jednu izbu tak budeš museť somou sa podeliť o postel neboj je velka. Ked som sa pozrela na tu postel tak moj cely cticht bol červeny,on sa na mna pozrel sa spytal či som poratku´hej som to tak nepripada´(a mojej mysli do prdele a snim!) on ma chytil za ruku a povedal radšej si lahni a ti donesem polievku a zatial za možes sa preziecť a zavrel dvere za sebou . Ja som začala AAAAAA dufam že to nepoč došlieš s povielkou a žacal ma krmiť ja nemusiš ma krmit on mne to nevadi a sa usmial. Potom ked sme si aj on lahol tak som sa mu otocila chrbto on potom sa spytal: ti este s nikim nespala? ´nir crla sa červena´on ani ja som z nikým ešte nespal ale to neznamena že sa mi mušiš otocať chrbtom nekusnem ťa´no dobre´ Dobru noc Eve´´(no dobru noc nebudem mať lebo neviem zaspať ale on vyzera roztomylo ked spi hm čo to hovorimm) Eve kriči do vankuša. Už bolo rano bola som nevyspata a tak. Išli sme si dať ranajky neskor sme isli do dungela a po dungelu som bola unavena asi sme tam boli 4 hodiny. Hej Evi si unavena? ´ano som´ no to dobre ideme jesť to ťa postavy zas na nohy´a add nevieš kolko je hodin´ hhm je to trohu tašie zisťit lebo tu je furt noc a je furt na oblohe mesiac ale asi je 17:00´sme sa isšli najesť´ hej evi pod za mnou chcem ti niečo ukazať vonku´ išla sa som za nim´ už sme tu´ sa kuknem a poviem jazero?´ on sa usmeje a povie to je jedine jazero čo ťa vie udržať nad vodou´ add išiel na jazero ono to vyzeralo ako by chodil po vode´ smiem prosiť ´ ja som povedala ano a bol to užasny pocit tancovať na vode´ Evi zavri oči prosim´ som urobila čo povedal a zachlilu som citila moje pery proti jeho on vašnivo ma pozkaval´ Evi milujem ťa ´ ja tiež milujem Add.

A pokračovanie nabuduce :D dufam že sa vam to lubilo.


End file.
